1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless data transmission system, and more particularly, to a repeater for relaying data signals in a sensor network and a relaying method of the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
As wireless communication technology is developing, an information communication environment where a user can access a communication network regardless where they are has been created. Particularly, development of local wireless communication technology makes it possible for a variety of service technologies, such as intelligent home network services, automation services of industrial devices for buildings, environmental monitoring services, military communication services, telematics services, and security services, to be applied in our everyday lives.
Recently, a user can use a variety of remote services such as remote sensing, remote surveillance, and remote control services through a sensor network using the local wireless communication technology. The sensor network includes at least one sink node and a plurality of sensor nodes for transmitting detected data to the corresponding sink nodes that are responsible for the areas where the sensor nodes are placed. At this point, the sensor nodes collect information (e.g., temperature, humidity, movement of objects, and gas leakage) on target areas set by the user and transmit the information to the sink node.
Meanwhile, among the sensor nodes, the sensor nodes located within a predetermined distance from the sink node can directly transmit the data to the sink node. However, the sensor nodes that are not located within the predetermined distance have to transmit the data through a repeater.
Generally, in the sensor network, the repeater receives frame-based data from the sensor nodes and transmits the data to the sink node after amplifying the data. At this point, according to an exemplary data signal relaying method of the repeater, the repeater selects the data that is identified as data received from the sensor nodes placed at specific local areas set by the user, amplifies only the selected data, and transmits the amplified data.
In order to select the data, the repeater retrieves an identifier representing that the data is received from the sensor node of the specific local area after receiving a complete frame of a data signal. However, when using this data selection method, data transmission delay occurs and thus data distortion occurs due to the interference between the receiving data and the transmission data. In addition, when relaying the data of the sensor nodes, a time error between data occurs and thus a data overlapping phenomenon may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background information and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.